The return of blacklight(halo 1) new beginnings
by ThePaleDarkness
Summary: When an evolved ends up on a CCS Battle Cruiser, what will happen to the halo galaxy?


Nina hibernated in her little pod, asleep, drifting through space like she had been doing for centuries now. Until now, she was jerked awake by the force of a gravitational pull and opened her eyes.

She sees a giant structure, purple, alien, many lights, she was heading towards what seemed to be a hangar, likely full of food, she waited, and waited and eventually her space pod was screeching to a halt within this... hangar.

Soon there was a bright light coming from the wall. Plasma cutter. Soon a tall but stubby creature dropped in, it hard a hard exoskeleton, a mask, a metal pack on it -'s back, seems to be a gas container.

She grabbed it by the neck and lifted it up high like she would with a human, she slammed it into the "floor" as it screamed in a surprisingly light voice but she sat on it's legs as she began to punch at it's head and soon a tendril extended from her body and into it which began to fill it with the infection and soon it was pulled into her and she clutched at her head sas she took in the memories of how to use it's weapon, a plasma pistol, she grabbed it and soon two more dropped in to attack her.

"he was my best friend!" Screamed the one on her right as she lunged and punched the one on the left in the gut, injecting the infection and it fell, now starting to become biomass for a future hunter to grow within and she grabbed the other one and did the same to it before grouping them together and removing the gas container -s.

She climbs out of her pod and firing at a few grunts with the plasma pistol, it burned their flesh and melted their bones and armor and they fell dead after a few shots from the plasma pistol, she felt happy to finally be out of that pod and she sprinted to a somewhat lone elite and grabbed it and lifted it above her further than it already was before slamming it into the floor of the ship and consuming it.

She then learned how to use a plasma rifle and grabbed it dual wielding the rifle and pistol and firing at an elite who was prepared and dodged most of the firing before being hit with many blasts and having a hard time getting up before Nina charged up to the now unshielded elite and consumed it for the extra genes and memories.

She then turned around and fired at a group of grunts with her now dual needler combo and was surprised to see that they were homing and added some biomass to them, creating red gross needles that infect the target and fired them into a pair of hunters, having learned what their called from the memories of these other creatures she had the funny idea of turning them into hunters, lekgolo hunters.

Soon a unngoy hunter emerged from the space pod. It looked like an unngoy but gge -r and more ape like, it the armor was embedded into it's flesh, the back piece par -tially embedded, same goes for the chest piece, the mask was shattered along with the shoulder pieces.

It charged at a group of normal grunts and turned them into blue pulps in seconds as the hunters fell and their worms were all turned into biomass.

After some more time they rised from the ground as a new form of blacklight hunter,  
they were considerably deadlier than a normal hunter from either side and they unleashed hell upon the covenant forces.

The hunters were basically the same but instead of lekgolo worms they had blackligh -t biomass to fill in the armor, tendrils coiled around the armor pieces to help hold them in place and make them more dangerous, the tendrils on the back spikes would lash out at everything around the hunter that wasn't also blacklight, the tendrils would also grab creatures and impale them on the spikes.

They're fuel rod cannons would fill up with explosive biomass when they didn't have anymore radioactive material to fill up with.

The shield had been cover with carbon spikes that would impale anything they swung at with their shields.

She lunged at a few jackals, her claws outstretched and she consumed the first two before turning the rest into biomass to help control this spaceship.

Eventually a lot of walkers rose, they wre all mutilated in different ways and had biomass covering various parts of their bodies, the unngoy were the most dangerous as their exoskeletons made the claws they grew much more dangerous.

She decided to spread the knowledge of how to use these weapons to the infected.

The sangheili became more dangerous than the unngoy because of the energy swords.

Eventually quite a few hunters were developed, the kigyar hunters needed more bio -mass than the others due to their fragile bones, but they were what you'd expect,  
their claws and teeth were even more dangerous than before.

The sangheili hunters were also pretty much the same as normal hunters, just stron -ger and bigger.

Then eventually came the buggers, they swarmed in from vents and attacked the infe -cted, the walkers were winning of course and some managed to grab onto their legs,  
the Yanme were intending to use this to their advantages and flew up high and shook the walkers off their legs, but they got clawed nonetheless and the infection began to develop in them, the ones that were clawed began to drop to the ground and becom -e slowly surrounded in biomass that began to grow from their wounds.

Meanwhile Nina was firing at the drones with her infected needlers, the needles wen -t into a few of the drones and popped, covering them in blacklight biomass that began to feed on their bodies, some latched onto the walls to try and claw off the biomass but they eventually lost to the infection and became biomass attached to th -e walls, helping Nina infect the hangar, she jumped up and slammed a dead grunt be -tween two infected buggers and pushed his arms and legs into the bulbs, the biomas -s latched onto his limbs quite quickly and started to spread, the biomass was beautiful to look at.

It was like neon, the blood helped change the color of the biomass, although only a little bit, the yanme blood added light green and the unngoy blood added light blue

Then a few yanme flyers arose from the ground and joined in the fight with the uninfected drones that were either completely destroyed by plasma fire or infected by a flyer, a jumping walker, a biting hunter or Nina's special needler fire.

She used various dead bodies to help connect the biomass instead of waiting for it to infect the architecture.

"What is this thing!?" Yelled/asked the shipmaster reffering to the bipedal creature in a purple hoodie, black skirt, black and red striped leg socks, black leather tungsten toe boots. that has a ponytail held together by a red bowtie of whom shapeshifted her human like body, into a monstrous killing machine, she used carbon to armor her softer biomass and had tendrils extend from her back to lash out at all uninfected creatures other than bacteria, which were eventually infected by her presence, she was causing a spore filled mist of airbone blacklight that inf -ected bacteria and any other uninfected organisms that inhaled it.

"A virus of some sort, a collective super virus that happens to be sentient well from what the scan says, it can reconstruct flesh, we've seen anything like this before." Stated one of the crew.

"Kill it! We have no time to study it while it slaughters our soldiers!" Yelled the enraged shipmaster who slammed his fist into the table. His fist colliding with the material didn't do much but make a noise and slightly damaged his flesh.

Nina was rampaging/running through the ship, infecting the crew and turning them into biomass on the walls and floor and ceiling in an attempt to gain control of the ship, she utlized the hivemind to help direct the biomass and soon she was almost to the control room but came face to face with two pissed sharquoi of which attacked her but she cut one's hand off and the other had it's left arm torn of by an Unngoy hunter.

She then jumped up and punched the one on the left in the shoulder, her fist digging into the flesh and infecting the Sharquoi who falls over and slowly becomes biomass for a sharquoi hunter of which would be a horrifying sight.

Eventually a kigyar juggernaut came barging in followed by two unngoy brawles, one kigyar brawler, three sangheili hunters, five unngoy hunters, ten kigyar walkers,  
five yanme flyers, six unngoy walkers and four sangheili walkers.

The sharquoi had trouble with the juggernaut but threw it off to the side, made qu -ick work of some walkers and whacked away two hunters, one sangheili and one unngo -y, it then fought a brawler, it eventually won despite it's missing arm.

Nina ripped herself a hole into the sharquoi's back using muscle mass and began to consume it from the inside, she eventually managed to and shrugged off the memories before realising she needed to either become larger or get rid of some biomass in order to make sure she doesn't explode and have to put herself back together.

She decides to hold it in for now and fix this problem later.

One of the crew shouts to the shipmaster "shipmaster it's spread throughout half of the ship and is getting closer to the control room as we speak!"

The shipmaster replies with "get to the escape pods, go to another ship, i'll stay and fight this beast alone. With my blade."

The crew quickly leave for the escape pods and says "we'll honor your sacrifice!"

Eventually Nina got to the control room and punched her way in.

"Hello there creature, i wish to duel you, can you shapeshift a sword?"

Nina responds "yes i can." before returning her body to normal and turning her righ -t forearm and hand into a sword before lunging at the shipmaster and swinging.

The shimpmaster is surprised at the brutal looking sword but blocked it.

They continued to duel for a while until Nina managed to slice him in half.

"Seems i've won, i will honor you." Nina says crouching down.

"Yes i-it does... Thank you for honoring me..." he responds.

"Actually, you can live on as one of us. I can save you." She responds.

"... I might as well go through with this... I would like to be one of your kind,  
if i can keep my mind." He answers.

"Very well, what is your name?"

"Vita 'Kosum"

"Welcome to the family." She says as she pulls over his lower half and reconnects them with biomass before plunging her hand into his flesh and injecting blacklight meant to create an evolved.

Tendrils writhed all over his body as his body shaked around a bit.

"See you when you wake up." She says

She then proceeds to infect the rest of the ship before coming back and waiting.

He begins to wake up "huh?" He stands up and looks at Nina "I'm one of you now? Feels like i'm still split in half...

"Well you'll feel that way for a while, why don't you teach us how to control the ship?" she asks.

"I will. But what do you mean by us?" He asks

"We have a hivemind, we share information through it."

He focuses and manages to tap into it and spreads the information the hive needs.

They then start working to find a suitable place to go to. They find a massive ring shaped object, Nina knows what this is as well as Vita does.

"What is that?" She asks

"It's one of our religious monuments." He answers.

To Be Continued... 


End file.
